


决斗者们来后空翻

by mesmocorpo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 不动游星偶然遇见一个会后空翻的小孩。





	决斗者们来后空翻

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线世界线调整，游星23岁，游马8岁，爸还没失踪。

心园是个冬暖夏凉、气候怡人的好地方，和独立于大陆、因四面环海而空气潮湿的新童野不同，这里地势平坦开阔，夏风也更为干爽清新。

挺好的，这种温度和通畅的感觉令游星好受不少，他的右手现在打着石膏动不了，若是出汗发痒就怪恼人的。

偏离市中心一段距离的内河干净明亮，在夕阳下闪烁粼粼波光。游星沿着河散步，邻河的绿地上，不时见到放学后来进行户外活动的学生，和多半是在约会的年轻人们，偶尔遇见同样是在散步的心园居民，他们看见游星的手臂，投来不算失礼的好奇目光。

心园和新童实野的主要供能方式和科研方向差异较大，以往科研合作的机会不是很多，即使是这次以教学为主的交流，相关新闻中游星的出镜率也不高，普通居民自然不知道他是谁，只是单纯有些在意他受伤的胳膊。

夏天穿得少挡不住，果然挺显眼吗。游星心想。如果他们知道这伤是怎么造成的，多半会觉得难以置信吧。 

单是回忆原因就让游星感到哭笑不得。

他散步了不长不短的时间，不觉得饿，夏天更容易口渴。正好不远处绿地挨着的道路上就有自动贩卖机，游星打算买瓶水，往贩卖机走去的半途却被一个男孩吸引了注意，而停下了脚步。 

游星突然留意这个孩子不单是因为他在打牌。

之前游星也在心园街上见过挺多次决斗，与新童实野市不同的决斗在他看来很有意思，具体规则还是比他小上近十岁的他的教学对象教的。 

会留意也不是因为这孩子的打牌技术出众。

游星没有旁观整个决斗过程。这孩子和他的对手在贩卖机附近的草地上决斗，游星走近的时间里便以孩子的生命值归零告终。决斗的两人告别，赢了的那个孩子先离开了，留下的小男孩看着还年幼，大概没到十岁，仅仅几个回合游星就可以瞄见他的决斗也很稚嫩，不过他的热情如同太阳般耀眼。 

游星会停下脚步是因为他看见小孩在后空翻。

输了以后，整理好卡组和决斗盘，可能是在发泄自己的沮丧，小孩小小地撅起嘴，还鼓了鼓脸颊，接着突然抬头，大喊了一声“一飞冲天”，跟着便跳起来做了个后空翻。

后空翻诶——会做敢做后空翻的人可不多见，特别是这个后空翻成功了，可见小男孩心理和身体素质相当不错。

小孩一落地立刻又跳起来做了另一个。游星惊讶又期待地观望着，可惜第二个后空翻没做好，小孩四脚朝天地摔在草地上。 

担心孩子受伤，游星赶紧小跑着过去。

“你还好吗？可以站起来吗？”

踏过的草叶发出窸窸窣窣的声响，游星在小孩身旁单膝跪下，他不知道受伤程度，不敢贸然接触。 

倒在草地上的小孩身上有明显的刮擦伤痕，尤其是短袖口裸露的手臂上的伤口甚至插进几根草杆，虽然他没有尖叫吵闹，但多半是在痛的，干净的绯红色眼睛蒙上一层浅浅的水雾。

当游星出现在身旁，被问到身体状况，小孩好像给陌生的脸孔和声音吓了一跳，瞪大了眼睛盯了会游星，然后一骨碌脚一蹬地爬起来，晃了两下站稳，接着便朝游星疯狂点头。 

头点了一会，小孩才想起来自己会说话似的，大声回答：“我没事！”

游星边打量着边站起身。尽管小孩身上有不少小伤口，但似乎都属于没什么大碍的皮肉伤，刚刚眼睛湿漉漉的可能更多是因为失败而非疼痛，现在已经展现出一副活力满满的样子了。

小孩额前像角一样的红色头发也很有精神地朝天立着。 

大概像只煮熟的小龙虾，有点可爱，游星心想。“你的衣服脏了，不要紧吗？” 

“诶？”虾小孩愣了一下，低头看看自己，眉毛就垮了下来，“呜哇什么时候弄的——会被姐姐说的！”

姐姐？

不动声色地，游星伸出没受伤的手帮小孩一起拍身上的土和草，“爸爸妈妈不会说什么吗？” 

小孩没理解游星在问什么，于是游星换了种更直白的问法——把衣服弄脏只有姐姐会生气吗？爸爸妈妈不会生气吗？ 

这下小孩懂了。“爸爸也经常把衣服弄脏弄破所以没关系！妈妈也会说我但姐姐比较凶！很可怕！”

放下心来，游星不由得轻笑。

“后空翻是爸爸教的？”

“是爸爸！”骄傲地回答。

很有精神的一家人，应该不用担心。“那、会后空翻的小决斗者，你叫什么名字？”

“游马！九十九游马！今年八岁！”可能是被叫做决斗者所以很开心，小游马比出八根手指，连游星没问的年龄也快乐地回答了，“大哥哥也是决斗者？”还兴致勃勃地问。

“是的。” 

“大哥哥你强吗？”

“嗯……算是、挺强的。”看着游马闪闪发亮的眼睛，游星想手臂没受伤的话自己可能会被这位小决斗者请求决斗吧。 

“真好，我也想变强！想跟很多很多人决斗！”

“你这么喜欢决斗啊。”

“最喜欢了！我，一飞冲天！”

游星笑起来，不由得伸手摸摸小孩的脑袋。当然，避开了角。

摸出几包湿纸巾，是游星他那心思细腻的教学对象在他准备外出时递给他的，还有其他七七八八的东西。游星让游马把有点脏兮兮的小脸先擦一擦，手臂上伤口里的草梗已经掉出来了，于是避开伤口把手臂也擦擦。 

“游马知道怎么回家吗？”游星屈膝弯腰，尽量缩短身高差跟游马说话。

点着的小脑袋大声回答知道。

家估计离得不远，那就不由自己带他去医院了。游星考虑了几秒，对于是否要继续上保险有些犹豫，他怀疑自己的做法是否会剥夺游马的乐趣。

不过最后他还是开口了，毕竟仔细想想普通小孩八岁时可不会后空翻，游星十八岁时是会的，对于更多人来讲二十八三十八也没有尝试过后空翻，“游马，像你刚刚做的后空翻——还有我猜你可能也常去攀岩之类的？”小孩果然点了点头，“这类活动，以后你能尽量在身旁有其他人的时候做吗？”

疑惑的游马眨眨眼睛，安静而明亮的火焰流转，“有其他人？” 

“家人、朋友、同伴都行，只要有人在看着你就好。能答应吗？能答应的话我就请你喝那边贩卖机里的果汁。”

“决斗时可以吗？”小决斗者提问！

“可以，决斗的对手就是同伴，会好好看着你的。”

游马举手，“那我答应！我想喝橘子汁！”

这么爽快的答应让原本有些踌躇的游星坚定了些。他挑了最简单的说法，不知道这样的约定能不能真正起到保护这孩子的作用，但做些什么总比什么都不做好。如果这孩子无法完全避开危险、无法避免受伤，至少希望他身边能有会及时给予他帮助的人在。 

打理得差不多，他们一起来到自动贩卖机旁。口袋里正好有零钱，游星让游马自己按想喝的饮料按钮。橘子汁的位置有点高，小孩轻巧地跳起来，一巴掌准确呼上，落地的方法亦含着颇高的技巧性。    

游星买了普通的矿泉水，塑料瓶砸下来后游马先一步帮他拿出来，打开瓶盖递给他。

游星道谢。

“大哥哥你的手不要紧吗？”

“不是什么严重的伤，几天就好了。”

游马捧着果汁，小脸仰起朝游星笑。他好奇地问：“大哥哥你叫什么啊？”

说起来游星问了游马的名字但没有报上过自己的名字。是游星的疏忽。 

“抱歉，我刚刚就该告诉你的。我叫——”

终端通讯音忽然响起，急促而激烈地盖过了游星的尾音。经由特别设定过的铃声，游星立刻就知道了对方是谁。 

他来到心园是为了科研交流，交流对象亦是某种程度上的教学对象，是一位十三岁便被冠以天才之名的少年，头脑灵活，总是表现得很正经甚至冷淡，有那么点早熟，偶尔也会有些符合年龄的反应，不是很可爱但很可靠。 

游星暗想可以把游马的活泼分一点过去。能分就好了。 

接通通讯，还算青涩的少年音传出，对方询问游星的位置和身体状况，确认后表示游星现在有空的话希望一起商量发布会演讲稿的内容。 

是借口，对方不愿限制游星的行动，但希望游星能尽量呆在即使有突发情况，对方那侧也能及时做出反应的范围内，所以用演讲稿当借口。游星认为手臂受伤是他大意——或者说直接些、他犯蠢导致的，而少年似乎认为是自己造成的，认为是自己的责任。

这种关注让游星不是很习惯，但他体谅对方的心情。他答应会立刻回去，对面的少年沉默几秒，又说让游星慢慢来，路上小心。 

切断通讯。 

“抱歉，有点事，我得先走了。”游星给游马又买了罐饮料，让他带回去给姐姐，小孩可能不懂但游星心想这算是个小小的贿赂吧，“你回去的路上小心，再见，游马。”

“嗯！我会记着约定的，谢谢大哥哥你的果汁！”游马乖巧道谢。

“拜拜！” 

游星走开几步，回头还可以看见游马踮起脚努力挥舞手臂跟他说再见，完全不在意手上的伤口。

小孩最漂亮的那抹红色宛如炽红的太阳，同时像是红色宝石般剔透，远远望去也十分耀眼，仿佛可以令被纳入其中的一切也一同绽放光芒。

游星笑了，他轻轻挥手回应，然后转身离开。 

这孩子会成为不错的决斗者吧。

end.


End file.
